


so hang on, won't be long

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the second time she was enroute to Cadmus.</p><p>General Danvers Week 1, Day 4: Hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so hang on, won't be long

Alex’s head lolled as the transfer vehicle hit another pothole. She looked around blearily, eyes hardly able to focus. The soldiers ignored her. She grimaced as the back of her head tapped against the side of the truck again and wondered if she was leaving any blood behind from the oozing crust coating her hair.

 

She doubted they cared.

 

This was the second time she was enroute to Cadmus. There was little chance of Kara rescuing her this time, however. She was actually more concerned about Kara than herself right now.

 

Because the last time she saw of her sister, she had several green bullet holes in her.

 

Alex was trying so very hard not to panic, or to give into the concussion she most likely had.

 

\-----

 

Alex tried to guess how long she had been in transport, how far they had gone, but it was hard to do when she would slip in and out of consciousness for what seemed like moments at a time.

 

If only the soldier nearest her was wearing a watch. She gave a weak chuckle and he shifted minutely, flinching when she curled her legs further in.

 

She hoped Kara was okay.

 

\-----

 

It had to be dark by now, Alex was sure. There was no way to tell, though. If her stomach felt like it could hold more than bile, she might have been able to tell by its loud complaints. She could tell that the air in the container felt stale and musty by now, though, which meant it had been longer than when she had been taken in with J’onn.

 

Maybe she could convince them she needed a bathroom break.

 

Yeah, right.

 

There was a sudden crunching of metal and her head slammed into the truck again. Spots swam before her eyes.

 

A brief spray of bullets pierced through the throbbing in her own head, Alex noted, but it sounded so far away.

 

The doors were ripped from the back of the truck. Alex struggled to get her damn eyes  _ working _ , even as she heard grunts from the soldiers around her. A moment later, they were gone, having been thrown bodily from the truck.

 

“Oh goody,” Alex muttered when her eyes finally focused for a fraction of a second. “I’d much rather go out with you than Cadmus.”

 

“It will have to wait, I’m afraid. Neither of us are dressed for such activities,” Astra replied, picking Alex up.

 

The world lurched and Alex finally lost the battle with the bile in her stomach. 

 

“I hope that was not your response.”

 

Alex blinked when the heaving stopped and ran the conversation through her mind again a few times. “I meant  _ go out by your hands _ .”

 

“Give it a few outings. I believe three is customary?”

 

Alex groaned. Damn aliens. She yelped as Astra turned and her arm sockets pulled painfully. “I’m still chained to the truck, you idiot.” She could just make out Astra’s face again. “You’re not near as smooth as Kara and Lucy were last time I was in one of these trucks.”

 

Astra sniffed, adjusting her hold on Alex with one hand and yanking the shackles from the floor with the other. “You may rescue yourself next time, then.” She frowned when her hand supporting Alex’s head came away wet with fresh blood and floated out of the back of the truck to not jar her further.

 

“Did you just let the truck run into you?!”

 

Astra followed Alex’s wavering eyes to the person-shaped indention of crumpled engine. The driver seemed to be pinned painfully to the steering wheel and she heard no heartbeat from him or his companion that had flown through the windshield. “It was most expedient. I had the element of surprise.”

 

“You just fucking dropped in front of it, didn’t you?”

 

Astra frowned. “Kara said injuries made you snippy.”

 

“I’m not snippy! I have a head injury and you decided to get me tossed around the back of a truck like a salad by playing chicken with a fucking semi!” Alex froze suddenly. “And you’re supposed to be dead!”

 

“You are not near as appreciative as the women in the pictures Director Lane enjoys,” Astra noted, taking off at a low speed and presumably heading back towards the D.E.O.

 

“Fuck you.” Alex wondered for a moment longer if this was really Astra. Perhaps she was already in Cadmus and she was hallucinating. She quickly discarded the idea because only the real Astra could be so infuriating. “I’m kicking your ass when we get back.”

 

“For rescuing you?”

 

“For pretending to be dead. Hell, I’m kicking Lucy’s ass for keeping it from me, too,” Alex muttered. “How’s Kara?”

 

“She should be recovered by the time we arrive. Which is more than I can say for you, Brave One.”

 

Alex scowled, tucking her head further into Astra’s shoulder and breathing in deeply, the tension seeping from her muscles. She was definitely kicking Astra’s ass later.

 

She ignored the featherlight press of Astra’s lips to her temple.


End file.
